This invention relates to twin paper making machines wherein two opposed runs of the forming wires are guided in generally horizontally traveling and converging relation to define a forming zone wherein the paper sheet is formed by extrusion of the liquid through both wires as they converge into essentially parallel relation with the sheet therebetween, and wherein the upper wire thereafter separates to leave the sheet exposed on the lower wire. This is basically a very old concept in paper making machines, as illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 49,884, Jones of 1865 and U.S. Pat. No. 667,902, Case et al of 1901. A more recent patent, illustrating techniques which had some commercial success in the 1950's, is U.S. Pat. No. 2,821,120, Thomas et al of 1958.
In more recent years, there has been a trend toward vertical twin wire paper machines, wherein a pair of runs of the forming wires are guided in generally vertically traveling and converging relation to define the forming zone wherein the paper is formed, for example as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,315, Notbohm et al of 1971 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,428, Phelps of l978. It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a horizontal twin wire paper machine and horizontal twin wire paper machine techniques which incorporate as many as possible of the advantageous features of such vertical twin wire machines.